


You May Be Nice But I'll Still Fight You

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What about yours, Tsukishima?” Hinata yelled. Tsukishima looked down to see Hinata staring at him intensely and wondered how he got there so fast.<br/>“He’s annoying,” Tsukishima deadpanned.<br/>“Yeah, but you think everyone is annoying,” Hinata whined. “What’s he really like?”<br/>“He’s nice, I guess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Be Nice But I'll Still Fight You

**Author's Note:**

> The underlined italics is Tanaka.

_ Hey, today is your first day of high school, right?? _

Tsukishima stared at the red words that were sloppily written on his forearm. That’s right. Today he was officially a first year in high school. He sighed and grabbed the marker on his bedside table.

_Yes… Unfortunately._

_ What do you mean “unfortunately”???? You’re gonna love it!!!!!! _

The response was almost immediate and he really wasn’t surprised. Whoever his soul mate was was always overenthusiastic about everything. Tsukishima didn’t mind too much but when it was seven in the morning he could definitely live without the abundance of explanation points and question marks.

_You don’t know that. There might be bullies._

_ Is that what you’re worried about??? I’ll fight them for you!! _

_No one is going to mess with me… I’m taller than them all anyway._

_ I literally have no proof of that. _

“Kei?” he heard his mother yell from downstairs. “You’re going to be late if you don’t hurry!”

Tsukishima sighed and capped the marker. Ryuu would have to wait until lunch. Of course, Tsukishima knew he’d probably be writing on his arm on the way to school. Ryuu was stubborn like that and would never let Tsukishima just end a conversation. He never has and (Tsukishima secretly hoped) he never will.

He made quick work of getting ready for school. He really didn’t care about his appearance or what his classmates thought of him. He was there to learn and play volleyball – that was it.

Yamaguchi was waiting for him at the corner of his street like he had promised he would, and gave Tsukishima a large smile. Tsukishima turned his lips up a bit but he was far too tired to try.

As they walked, Yamaguchi went on and on about what their classes might be like and if their teachers would be nice and if they’d get to play in any matches this year.

“Think about it, Tsukki! How many first year regulars do you know?” Yamaguchi gushed and Tsukishima could only let out a small chuckle at Yamaguchi’s dreams. “Oh my gosh, what if we meet our soul mates?”

Tsukishima and his soul mate had decided they wouldn’t meet each other until after they both completed school. Neither of them wanted to have to go through any drama that tends to form when people meet their soul mates when they’re young. But if accidentally run into each other before then, well there was really nothing they could do about that.

“Maybe,” Tsukishima agreed. He refused to get his hopes up about possibly being at the same school as Ryuu but he was allowed to dream.

“You two talk often, right?” Yamaguchi asked with a hint of jealously in his voice. Tsukishima nodded and Yamaguchi fell quiet. Tsukishima couldn’t blame him. About a year ago his soul mate started responding less and less until they only ever talked about every other week. Yamaguchi tried not to let it get to him but Tsukishima could tell he was worried.

“If you meet yours I can’t promise I won’t deck them in the face,” Tsukishima threatened and Yamaguchi stared up at him in shock.

“I think you’ve been talking to Ryuu-san _too_ much, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi gave out a nervous laugh. “I’m sure Tobio-kun has his reasons. He stopped talking about volleyball as much –“ Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima in shock. “You don’t think he was injured, do you?”

“Don’t you think he would have told you by now if that was the case?” Tsukishima sighed.

“No, he never tells me when anything is wrong.”  Yamaguchi continued walking with his head down and Tsukishima scoffed.

“It’s not like you tell him when something is wrong with you either.” 

“Well yeah. I don’t want him worrying about me when he needs to be focusing on school or volleyball,” Yamaguchi sighed.

“You two are so weird,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and checked his arm to see if Ryuu had sent him anything. He swallowed the disappointment when nothing was there.

 

~

 

Tsukishima went the entire day with absolutely nothing from Ryuu and it was starting to worry him. Tsukishima couldn’t remember the last time they went more than three hours without communicating even if it was a simple “How are you?”.

Yamaguchi made sure they received their volleyball applications before leaving school.

“You are going to join, right Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked hesitantly.

“Yes. I’ve got nothing better to do anyway. Plus, Ryuu would get angry if I didn’t.” Tsukishima unconsciously looked down at his blank arm and sighed.

“He still hasn’t said anything?” Yamaguchi gave him a worried look.

“He’s a second year now. I’m sure he was busy all day,” Tsukishima snapped back. He knew there was no reason to get defensive and he certainly didn’t have any right. He was lucky that his soul mate talked to him every day.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder. “Why don’t you send him something first today?”

Tsukishima tensed his shoulders and held his arm protectively. “I’ve never –“

“There’s a first time for everything, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi sang and Tsukishima scowled. “This is my turn. See you tomorrow, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi run off and put his headphones on. He played the playlist he created specifically for songs Ryuu had recommended he listen to. He didn’t particularly like some of them but the songs weren’t so awful he couldn’t listen to them.

When he got home he went straight to his room and grabbed the first marker he saw. There’s a first time for everything.

_Hey. I found a new band at lunch today. Thought you might be into them._

Tsukishima let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Not only did he message him first but he was also going to be the one recommending music. Tsukishima was ready for death.

_ Really?! What’s their name??? You better not have been ignoring your friend!!! _

_I didn’t ignore him. He was getting volleyball club applications so I was listening to music. The band is Sleeping With Sirens. It’s a western band._

_ OOOOOOHHHHHHH So you are going to join, right?!?!?!?!?!?! _

_Yes. I’m going to join._

_ You’re rolling your eyes. I can feel it. _

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and then let out a chuckle. _Oh dear, my soul mate is physic._

_ I will fight you here and now, Kei. Your sarcasm is unnecessary. _

_Really? I thought my sarcasm was perfectly justified._

_ Scare up, Buddy. _

_So how was school?_

_ Ooooooohhhhhh boy. These first years might be the death of me. _

_You know, your senpai probably said the same thing about you._

_ My senpai think I’m an angel. _

_Maybe a fallen one, sure._

_ Kei. _

_Ryuu._

_ Fight. Me. _

“Kei! Dinner is ready!” Tsukishima heard his mother yell and sighed.

_I have to go eat. We can fight later._

_ Okay! _

~~

 

“Our senpais seem nice,” Yamaguchi said trying to start a conversation.

“I guess. The bald one looked obnoxious.” Tsukishima stated. He really did like Daichi and Suga. The bold one, Tanaka, though, was far too loud and all over the place and really, _really_ , hot. But Tsukishima was trying not to dwell on that.

“You were staring at him almost the entire time,” Yamaguchi deadpanned. Leave it to him to be excessively observant.

“He was annoying –“ Tsukishima cut off at the sight two boys tossing a volleyball in the park they were passing. “I wonder…”

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi followed Tsukishima into the park.

“The next will be from behind!”  The taller of the two yelled before setting the ball. Tsukishima stopped right behind the small orange one and held out his hand so the ball fell right into it.

“Huh, they really are practicing outside!” he snickered.

“Geh, t-shirts? It’s so cold out!” Yamaguchi added behind him.

“Are you guys the first years that caused problems on the first day?” Tsukishima smirked down at the shorter boy. This was going to be fun.

“G-give that back!” Tsukishima raised the ball higher as the boy tried to reach for it.

“Isn’t it about time for elementary schoolers to be heading home?” Tsukishima wanted to laugh at the ridiculous face the boy made.

“Who the heck are you?” the boy shouted.

“The other first years intending to join the club,” the taller boy with dark hair guessed. “How tall are you?”

“Oi, I’m talking here!” the orange one shouted but was completely ignored. It was quite satisfying, to be honest.

“Tsukki is 188cm!” Yamaguchi gloated behind him and Tsukishima resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He glanced at the boy he now recognized as Kageyama Tobio and held back a smirk. For a brief moment a look of shock and disbelief covered his face as he stared at Yamaguchi.

Bingo.

 

~~

 

_So I might have accidentally made my best friend’s soul mate hate us._

_ With your sarcasm and sick sense of humor I’m really not surprised. _

_But you love me anyway._ Tsukishima felt his face heat up and was thankful he was in the privacy of his own room. They had never said they loved each other. He had just assumed it was an unspoken agreement. They were soul mates, they had to of loved each other in some kind of way. He really needed to think before he wrote.

_ Unfortunately. _

Tsukishima let out a chuckle at Ryuu’s response.

_What do you mean “unfortunately”? I’m a fucking delight._

_ I’m sure. So how is your friend handling his soul mate hating him? _

_Well he doesn’t exactly know it’s his soul mate._

_ How does that work? _

_I was messing with the other first years on the volleyball team and my friend called me by my nickname. His soul mate clearly recognized it by the look on his face but didn’t say anything._

_ You have a nickname???? Tell me!!!! _

_No._

_ Why are you so rude to your elders? _

_I’m only rude to the annoying ones._

_ Fight me. _

_With pleasure._

 

~~

 

“Hey, Tanaka-san!” Hinata yelled as he raced down the hill to Coach Ukai’s store. “What’s your soul mate like?”

Somehow, the team had gotten to the topic of soul mates as they left the club room. Tsukishima really didn’t understand why they would want to but he wouldn’t deny he was interested. He hadn’t been surprised to find out that Noya and Asahi were soul mates but found it really unfair that two people got to be Suga’s soul mate.

“A sarcastic asshole,” Tanaka said simply and Hinata let out a squawk.

“But you’re so cool and nice!” Hinata exclaimed.

Tanaka let a guffaw. “Thanks, Hinata! But he’s got his good sides!”

“He?” Hinata cocked his head in confusion and, looking around, Tsukishima noticed most of the team looked shocked as well. Up until that moment they had all assumed Tanaka’s soul mate was a girl.

“Did I never mention my soul mate was a guy?” Tanaka was blushing and rubbed the back of head. “Whoops.”

“Bro, how the hell do you just _forget_ to mention your soul mate is a dude?” Noya chuckled.

“I don’t know! No one has ever asked so I just never said anything!” Tanaka defended himself and playfully shoved Noya away from him.

“What about yours, Tsukishima?” Hinata yelled. Tsukishima looked down to see Hinata staring at him intensely and wondered how he got there so fast.

“He’s annoying,” Tsukishima deadpanned.

“Yeah, but you think everyone is annoying,” Hinata whined. “What’s he really like?”

“He’s nice, I guess.” Tsukishima could feel himself blushing and ignored Yamaguchi’s snickering.

“What do you mean you guess?”

“I mean I guess he’s nice.”

He let the team believe he was talking about Yamaguchi.

 

~~

 

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima heard Hinata behind him. They were in the locker room, about to head home when Yamaguchi let out a quiet sob. Tsukishima turned to see Yamaguchi crying into his arms and Hinata gently rubbing his shoulder.

Tsukishima noticed Yamaguchi had been off all day but had just assumed Kageyama hadn’t responded to him in a while. Or that he hadn’t done his best on exams.

“Oi, Yamaguchi, what happened?” Tanaka walked up to him from across the room. Tsukishima glanced around and noticed Kageyama was the only other one with them. He sent him a glare before pulling Yamaguchi to him.

“Tadashi? What happened?” Tsukishima held Yamaguchi’s shoulders but he only cried harder.

“H-he said –“ Yamaguchi tried to say between sobs. “Tobio s-said he didn’t w-want to t-talk anymore!” Yamaguchi curled into himself ducked his head into Tsukishima’s chest.

“What kinda bullshit –“ Tsukishima and Tanaka started together but stopped in surprise.

“Who’s Tobio?” Hinata asked.

“His good for nothing soul mate,” Tsukishima stated. Hinata and Tanaka looked at him in surprise. “What?”

“I thought you two were soul mates,” Tanaka said and Tsukishima scoffed, Yamaguchi even let out a giggle.

Tsukishima was about to respond when he heard a locker behind him shut. Before he could stop himself, Tsukishima let go of Yamaguchi and turned on Kageyama. Tsukishima pulled him back and pinned him against the lockers. Kageyama let out a yelp in surprise but kept his gaze down.

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking?” Tsukishima growled. He ignored Tanaka and Hinata’s shouts of alarm and glared at Kageyama. He only glanced back when he heard a soft “Tsukki”. Yamaguchi looked between them confusion across his face. Kageyama glanced at Yamaguchi before glaring back at Tsukishima.

“Tch. Fix this,” Tsukishima let Kageyama go and pushed him towards Yamaguchi. He stalked out of the locker room with Tanaka and Hinata following him.

“Okay, please explain what’s going on,” Tanaka pulled on Tsukishima’s arm to stop them once they were at the school gate. Hinata was staring back at clubroom and bumped into Tanaka.

“Why did you get mad at Kageyama,” Hinata asked as he rubbed his nose.

“They’re soul mates but Yamaguchi didn’t know.” Tsukishima explained. “Kageyama knew but didn’t say anything for whatever bullshit reason and apparently thinks he can make all the decisions in their very much fucked up relationship.”  

“When did you find out they were soul mates?” Tanaka asked.

“When Yamaguchi and I met Hinata and Kageyama in the park on the second day of school,” he answered simply.

“But we didn’t say anything about soul mates then,” Hinata scrunched up his eyebrows. “You just got on our nerves.”

“Kageyama recognized my nickname,” Tsukishima said. “Yamaguchi always calls me Tsukki when he talks about me.”

“What if you’re wrong?” Tanaka asked. Tsukishima ignored the weird look Tanaka was giving him and scoffed.

“I’m not. And the way Kageyama reacted proves it.” Right as he said that his phone vibrated to let him know he got a text. He smirked when he read it. “See?”

He turned his phone so Tanaka and Hinata could read it.

**Tadashi:** Thanks

 

~~

 

“He’s nice, I guess,” Tanaka said in what Tsukishima assumed was supposed to be his own voice. Tsukishima and Tanaka were walking home together since they lived in the same direction and Yamaguchi was busy making up (out) with Kageyama. Tanaka sent Tsukishima a smirk. “Tsukishima Kei, I am a fucking delight.”

“Are you fucking kidding?” Tsukishima groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. They stopped walking and faced each other. They were both blushing and Tanaka was laughing. Tsukishima couldn’t help but glance at Tanaka’s lips.

“I think we should just start with holding hands,” Tanaka said with a shit eating grin. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and laced his hands behind Tanaka’s neck.

“Oh, hell no.” Tsukishima bent down and was grateful that Tanaka stood on his toes a bit. When their lips met Tsukishima felt as though all his anxieties were leaving him. And, god damn it, there was no way he was letting Yamaguchi one up him.

Tsukishima gasped as he felt Tanaka’s tongue lick his bottom lip. Tanaka’s tongue slipped into his mouth as he slid his hand under Tsukishima’s shirt.

“Maybe we should…” Tsukishima mumbled as they broke apart for air.

“I’ll walk you home,” Tanaka stepped back from him.

“What?”

“I’ll walk you home.” Tanaka grabbed his hand and continued down the street. Tsukishima stared at their hands and let a small smile grace his face.

Yeah, his soul mate was very nice.

 

~~

 

_ I made it home. _

_I didn’t ask._

_ You wanted to know. I can feel it. _

_I really don’t care._

_ I love you, too, Tsukki. _

_Don’t call me that._

_ I loooovvvveee yooouuuu _

_I love you, too, Ryuu._

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE A SOULMATE AU!!!!!! I'm probably going to write a tsukihina one soon because if you've read any of my other fics you know I love me some tsukihina. It's kinda pathetic tbh. I'll probably update my chapter fics first, though. I said that before writing this one though soooooo we'll see.  
> Comments are very much appreciated.  
> Feel free to yell with me at theworldswecantsee.tumblr.com


End file.
